


Feelings Aside

by Vector



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the others will meet Yukari's eyes as they walk through the lounge. Spoilers through the endgame of The Answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Aside

Metis leads Mitsuru and Yukari away first. None of the others will meet Yukari's eyes as they walk through the lounge. Mitsuru blinks in surprise when they reach the bottom of the stairs to see that an eighth door has opened in the desert. But maybe she shouldn't be surprised; after all, they've determined that this place molds itself to their will. And right now—

She can't help a gasp, though, when Metis leads them through the new door. Beyond it is a marble pathway, but outside of it are _green plants_, and almost-sunlight, although the sky still looks strange. It's a breath of fresh air, after the... how long? days? weeks? How many repetitions of March 31st have they been through, now?... after the time they've spent in the Abyss. It's been wearing on them all.

They walk straight through. Metis doesn't stop, and Yukari follows quickly, her jaw set.

The area beyond that is completely different again.

"This is where you'll be fighting," Metis says without inflection, but again, doesn't stop, leading them across the coliseum floor. "I'll take you somewhere you can prepare."

"Perfect," Yukari bites out.

Mitsuru doesn't comment, just scans the area quickly as they walk to the door on the other side. Beyond it are more chambers, and beyond them, practice arenas. Metis leads them to one of the chambers.

"I'll leave you here." Her visor is down, her expressions hidden. "Your fight will be last. The coliseum will call when it's time." And with that cryptic statement, she leaves.

Yukari nods at the closed door, sits down on a ledge of shining black stone that juts from the wall, and starts stringing her new bow.

"Yukari," Mitsuru tries after a moment of silence. "Are you certain that you want to do this?"

Yukari's head jerks up with a glare. "I thought you agreed with me. This is the only right way."

"I will fight with you, if that's what you decide," Mitsuru says, choosing her words carefully. "But if you—"

All at once Yukari stands up, dropping her bow. She grabs Mitsuru's shirt and shoves her against the wall. "Shut up. I've made my decision. Everyone could tell. We can't resolve this by talking."

"Yukari," Mitsuru says, softly. "You don't have to—"

"Shut _up_." Yukari's grip loosens and she moves closer, her head falling against Mitsuru's shoulder. For a moment Mitsuru wonders if she's crying. But then her fist clenches again, grabbing a handful of fabric that pulls Mitsuru's shirt taut against her back. And then she bites, and not playfully—her teeth sink in hard over the fabric. It hurts—had her skin been bare, Yukari would probably have drawn blood. Mitsuru tries not to make a noise.

Yukari shifts back just slightly. She doesn't release Mitsuru's shirt, and her other hand stays flat on the wall beside her. "You're either with me or against me." Her eyes are clear and blazing. "If you're against me, I'll just fight you too. I can beat everyone by _myself_ if I have to. I'll beat them all and then go back and beat _everything_, and then no one will have to die."

"Yukari," Mitsuru starts again, but whatever she was going to say breaks off when Yukari's hands move—dropping down, groping over her waist, her hips, like she's going to find where Mitsuru has her key and just take it.

"Hey," Mitsuru catches Yukari's wrist as her hand brushes down her thigh. "Stop. I'm with you. I am. You don't have to do anything alone."

The tendons of Yukari's arm relax under her hand. "...Good." Yukari says eventually, nodding slightly. "It's good to have you with me, senpai." Her voice is trembling slightly, and for a second time Mitsuru wonders if she's going to cry. Instead, her hands grip Mitsuru's hips. Mitsuru looks at her, trying to figure out her intent, and then she moves. Yukari's kissing her, her lips pressing hard and persistent at Mitsuru's unmoving ones .

It's—Yukari's just confused and upset, that's all this is. And Mitsuru needs to be there for her. After a beat, she lets her mouth relax into the kiss.

Yukari takes advantage of it immediately, tongue pressing into her mouth aggressively. It's even more unexpected than the kiss itself. Mitsuru feels warm despite herself, and she makes a low sound into Yukari's mouth.

Yukari takes that as permission and moves in closer, her body flush against Mitsuru's, pinning her against the wall. Their breasts press together, and Yukari's short skirt hikes higher where she straddles Mitsuru's thigh.

"Ah," Mitsuru manages, when Yukari breaks away to bite her again—her neck, this time. Not quite as hard, thankfully, though it still sends a bolt of sensation down her spine. "Yukari. This whole situation has made everyone... tense, but—"

"You're right." Mitsuru turns sharply to see Yukari's face. Maybe—"I am tense. Help me." Yukari's skin is flushed but her voice is even, and she takes any ambiguity out of that instruction by moving Mitsuru's hand between her legs.

It's a beat before Mitsuru can manage a response, but she _can't_ reject her. Not now. "If that's what you need."

"It's just you and me, right? Do it," Yukari says, her breath coming hard even before Mitsuru slips her hand under her panties.

Mitsuru touches gently, at first, but Yukari bites her again and growls. "Harder than that. And faster. I'm not—ah—weak." So Mitsuru is less careful, feels where Yukari is wet and soft, strokes her clit harder, trying to watch Yukari to see what works. But she gasps and bites and presses herself against Mitsuru no matter what, and it's not long before she's shuddering and pushing Mitsuru's hand away.

A few more breaths and she's moving away entirely, straightening her skirt as she turns away from Mitsuru. For a few seconds, Mitsuru worries that she's ruined everything.

But—"If we're last, we have some time. We should train as much as we can," Yukari says, still facing away. She smoothes out her skirt once more and then picks her bow up. By the time she settles back to restringing, her face is calm.

Mitsuru takes a few deliberate breaths. She promised to set her own feelings aside to help Yukari. She can do that.

"Alright."


End file.
